falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark VI Omni-Environmental Suit (Pink Eyes)
The Mark VI Omni-Environmental Suit is an advanced piece of pre-war technology. The Suits were created by The Ministry of Peace and likely had help from The Ministries of Image, Arcane Science and Wartime Technology. History The suits were distributed to foals within Canterlot, during the last day. Emergency personnel were helping fillies and colts into their environmental outfits during the final hours, hoping they would be able to withstand the effects of the fallout, should the megaspells strike before they could get the foals to safety of either a Stable or outside the megaspell radius of detonation. The suits did keep their occupants alive, at the cost of denying them death. A special talisman, with necromantic properties, prevented the foals inside from dying. This was due to Fluttershy's good intentions, hoping to save the foals from death, no matter the cost. The yellow-suited foals did survive the war, either as ghouls or similar abominations, trapped and denied death. They sought out their parents and galloped off into the Equestrian Wasteland. Many went mad, killing anypony they came across. The other foals, scared of being alone followed the herd until it vanished. Many of them were killed and they were eventually forgotten by all, except those ghouls that were around when they first showed up. Puppysmiles suit was the last to activate, the filly awoke inside the collapsed ruins of her pre-war home in Clover Leaf Terrace, a suburb of Canterlot. The suit guided Puppysmiles to each MoM location across Route 52, until she found her mother. Features The suit includes an artificial intelligence, which Puppysmiles refers to as Mr. Voice. The A.I. is programmed to be as helpful and informative as possible. It has no capacity for growth, and merely proceeds with its functions. The A.I. will make announcements like objectives completed and things Puppy shouldn't do. The suit had a built in radio, allowing the foal within to tap into radio stations. It also had features, that allowed A.I. like P7 & SolOS access to the suits sensors. The suit could also take phone calls and make them. The suit had a similar function to a PipBuck, where it can instantly identify items, like The Rock of Destiny .The Suit had two saddlebags, attached to either side of the suit for storing items. The front legs of the suit also were equipped with several pockets. The suit is able to monitor the vitals of it's occupant and can determine the status and faction of other ponies/griffins. For example, it can identify Applejack's Rangers and determine if they are dead. The suit could also restart itself after EMP blasts, just like Steel Ranger Power armor. Built in Spells *The suit has a built in EFS for determining friendlies and hostiles. *A levitation spell that would hold things for the foal wearing the suit. The spell could levitate & operate a gun for a foal. The suit's spell was primarily used to pick up and store items. * The suit also has repair features that close up any holes in the suit *Necromantic Soul Binding Spell. A Zebra Talisman spell that binds the soul of the wearer to the suit, in a last ditch effort to save them. Notes *Created by the Ministry of Peace *Many of the Foals wearing the suits went mad *Was unable to prevent Pink Cloud from entering and killing the wearers who would become Ghosts upon "awakening" *The only way to kill the foals inside, was to destroy the talisman binding them to the suit *The Suits are based, aesthetically on the Radiation suits in Fallout 3 & New Vegas Category:Technology Category:Technology (Pink Eyes) Category:Armor